


Light in the Darkness

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Based on this fanart from @jessethejoyful on Tumblr: https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/post/180709075125/carry-on-countdown-day-7-a-christmas-nightmareHer description: Simon wakes in the middle of the night and seeks comfort from the tree lights.





	Light in the Darkness

**Baz**

I wake in the middle of the night and find that the spot in the bed next to me is empty. I reach out, and the blankets are cold, meaning that Simon has been up for a while now. This is not that unusual since Simon often wakes up in the night from nightmares. I only wish that he would wake me so that I could hold him until he calms and falls back asleep. I understand that he doesn’t want to wake me, too, but I wish that I could be of more help to him.

I slide out of the bed and walk down the hall toward the kitchen where I usually find Simon, drinking tea or eating a snack to try to calm himself. When I get there, though, the lights are off and Simon is nowhere to be seen. There is a faint glow reaching in here from the living room, so I go to investigate.

I stop as I reach the entrance to living room, and my eyes land on the source of the light and then Simon. He is sitting in front of the Christmas tree, staring at the yellow lights that wrap around the tree’s branches. I lean against the wall, just watching him for a moment. The light creates a soft glow around Simon, and his wings droop to the ground, as if they follow Simon’s mood.

Finally, I move quietly across the room and sit down next to him, careful not to step on his tail. I don’t say anything, and he continues to stare at the tree. I tear my gaze away from him and let it fall on the lights.

It is a mesmerizing sight. There is a warm glow about them that pulls me in and makes me not want to look away, like I could stare at them forever. I wonder if this is how Simon feels right now with his head resting on his knees which are pulled tightly to his chest. I wonder if this is somehow a comfort to him.

“Baz,” Simon whispers finally, so quietly that I almost don’t hear him, even with my heightened hearing.

I turn to look at him, but he is still staring at the tree.

“Hey, Simon,” I say softly, but he still doesn’t move, so I move closer to him and continue to just sit there with him. I want him to know that I am here if he decides that he wants to talk.

After another couple of minutes of just staring at the lights, Simon reaches out and takes my hand in his, his eyes never straying from the tree. I smile, knowing that this is a good step, that Simon may go back to bed and try to get some sleep soon. We stay like that for a minute.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” I ask him gently after a while, running my thumb lightly across the back of his hand.

He stays completely still for a moment before shaking his head.

“Do you want to continue look at the lights for a few more minutes?” He nods this time. “Okay, that’s fine. Whatever you need, love.”

Simon leans into my side, and we sit there for a long time, staring at the lights, before I hear a light snore coming from him. I smile widely because Simon can’t see me, and I continue to hold him, not wanting to move in case he wakes again and can’t get back to sleep. I would stay like this all night if it meant that Simon could sleep without having anymore nightmares.


End file.
